


Ayer soñé contigo

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vale, piensa Clint. Vale. Esto pinta muy mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayer soñé contigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito para el [meme de tropes](http://samej.livejournal.com/149175.html?thread=2001591#t2001591), para el prompt "Telepathy".
> 
> El título es de una canción de Standstill.

Bruce se despierta y están en medio del desierto y Tony está sentado a su lado. 

Se mira las piernas. Al menos lleva pantalones.

—Te los he puesto yo. Las cosas que hago por ser tu amigo, Bruce. 

—A mí me toca quitártelos cuando eres incapaz de llegar a la cama.

—Touché —responde.

Percibe movimiento a su lado y ve a Clint incorporarse. Parece desconcertado.

—¿No consigo recordar, Clint, te he hecho algo? 

—¿Eh? Ah, no, no. Fue Loki, ¿no, Tony?

Asiente. 

—Pronunció un hechizo, jodida magia, y os dio a los dos, pero no sabemos qué os ha hecho. He escaneado lo que he podido con el traje, pero estaría bien que lo miráramos mejor al llegar. Tengo las comunicaciones del traje fritas y solo consigo llegar a Jarvis, en cuanto venga el quinjet hablo con SHIELD.

Bruce escucha a Clint hablar.

—De puta madre, otra vez un maldito hechizo de Loki, casi me podría pasar a su bando y resultaría más fácil.

Le mira y le da un golpe suave con la pierna. 

—No es como si lo hubiéramos podido evitar.

Clint y Tony le miran con parecido grado de extrañeza. 

**

Así que, bueno. Telepatía. Escuchan cada uno lo que piensa el otro y se pasan el vuelo de vuelta haciendo pruebas con imágenes (bastante vívidas) sonidos, y recuerdos. No pueden acceder a la mente del otro a no ser que piense en ello. Por supuesto ambos se pasan las horas pensando en lo que no quieren pensar para que no lo vea el otro. 

Resulta que la mente humana es una puta. Quién lo iba a decir.

Tres horas más tarde están firmando un pacto de confidencialidad mutuo. Lo que ocurre en Lokiland se queda en Lokiland, o algo parecido.

—No voy a escupirme en la mano, Clint.

—También puede ser sangre. 

—Fuera del taller.

** 

Les hacen trescientas pruebas en cinco horas y hacen venir a Thor, si tienen que encontrar a Loki la mejor apuesta es su hermano, que sabe donde buscar. 

Resulta que sabores también pueden pasarse si es muy intenso y al final tienen que optar por comer lo mismo porque verduras con sabor a barbacoa, no.

—Reconoce que es una mejora —la voz de Clint resuena en su mente con tono de mofa y Bruce se enfada porque está frustrado y por un segundo siente a Hulk ahí dentro.

—Me cago en la puta —y esta vez habla en alto, sobresaltando a Bruce. 

—¿Qué?

—Hulk da miedo fuera, pero aún lo da más ahí dentro. Ha sido como dar con una pared. Una pared verde y enfadada. 

Bruce no quiere reírse pero se ríe, porque es una descripción bastante acertada de Hulk. 

**

Ha sido un día demasiado largo y Clint no deja de darle vueltas en la cama al hecho de que otra vez tenga que ser él el destinatario del hechizo. Bastante tiene con recordarlo cada vez que pelean con el maldito bastardo. 

Bruce intenta al principio decirle algo pero Clint se cierra en banda y se pone a pensar en flechas cada vez que abre la boca (metafóricamente hablando). Al final se dedica a proyectar las imágenes que usa para meditar, y poco a poco cogen una extraña armonía, ambos mirando lo mismo, Clint dejándose llevar por lo que piensa Bruce.

Caen dormidos casi a la vez.

**

Clint no sabe si está dormido o despierto pero las secuencias, ideas, no dejan de sucederse tras sus párpados. Hay un cuerpo sobre él y se mueve contra su polla, y está duro él también y le muerde la mandíbula y le besa hambriento y Clint sabe que nadie le está besando porque está solo pero, dios, le duele de lo dura que la tiene ; baja la mano y se masturba sin dejar de sentir y no sentir a la vez la barba quemándole el cuello, las manos contra sus costillas, las uñas en su espalda, alza las caderas contra la nada y gruñe frustrado. La sensación de irrealidad se hace más fuerte cuando en su mente se las empujan hacia abajo y hace lo mismo en su cama, y hay unos ojos marrones, o verdes, que le miran un segundo y no es capaz de ver la cara, hay algo conocido en ellos.

Cierra los ojos y olvida todo cuando se corre empapando su propia mano y el pijama y escucha un gruñido contra su oreja, aunque es imposible y es cuando nota que la otra figura se tensa y se relaja sobre él que el día anterior le golpea como una llamarada y todo le viene de una vez, telepatía, Bruce, Loki, diosmío quiere morirse y piensa, despesperado y entrando en pánico "que sea un sueño que sea un sueño queseaunsueñoporfavor".

—Me parece que no tendremos esa suerte.

Resuena en su cabeza como una sentencia.

Vale, piensa Clint. Vale. Esto pinta muy mal. 

**

Thor aparece para decir que ha encontrado una pista y ambos intentan unirse a buscar con él, lo que es genial porque Clint aún no puede mirar a Bruce a la cara, y cada vez que lo hace por supuesto Bruce se da cuenta y Clint puede sentir la vergüenza unida a la suya en su propio cerebro.

Steve les mira extrañado y Natasha tiene la promesa en la cara de que luego van a hablar muy seriamente.

De todas maneras no les dejan ir, al parecer los viajes entre diferentes mundos no están reservados para mortales confusos en la mente de otros.

** 

Muy poco sorprendentemente, Clint tampoco consigue dormir la siguiente noche. Bruce calla en su mente y Clint asume que se ha dormido. Piensa una y otra vez en él, en ellos dos, piensa en Loki y recuerda la gente a la que mató cuando estaba bajo su influjo.

—Deja de fustigarte, Clint.

Pega un salto muy poco digno en la cama.

—Joder, Bruce. Pensé que estabas dormido. 

—No. Pero dejar la mente en blanco es un ejercicio básico para evitar, ya sabes.

Y si no lo sabe, el fogonazo verde que estalla en su cabeza la da la pista que necesitaba. Suspira porque para qué ocultarlo más.

—Parece que siempre me pasa a mí. 

—Es solo mala suerte. Yo ni siquiera tengo la excusa de estar bajo el hechizo cuando destrocé la mitad de Nueva york y casi mato a Natasha. Y a Thor. Y te hubiera matado a ti de haberte visto. A cualquiera. Es... por eso no quería formar parte de esto.

—Pero al menos consigues controlarlo.

—Controlar al otro es imposible. Lo que pasa es que le caéis bien.

Clint ríe y es raro y reconfortante notar la risa de Bruce.

—Y sobre, bueno. Sobre lo de esta mañana.

—Intentaré estar más atento para no meterme en sueños ajenos, sí.

Hay un momento confuso de silencio.

—No es que me importe especialmente, Clint, pero yo soy incapaz de saber de quién era el sueño.

—Hostia puta. Yo tampoco.

Y se ríe, en alto y nervioso y con el estómago encogido en un puño porque no pinta mal. Pinta _fatal_.

**

Loki les quita el hechizo solo tras conseguir que Hulk le lance y rompa en el proceso tres edificios seguidos. 

Lo hace riéndose, el bastardo, a pesar de que tiene la cara rota.

Clint espera como un crío de cinco años a que Bruce se despierte de la transformación y cuando lo hace, le mira a los ojos y piensa mil cosas seguidas, cosas como "tengo una flecha que es un boomerang" y " me gustan los calcetines de rayas" y "una de las cosas que más quiero ver es una competición entre Tony y Natasha a ver quién puede beber más" y cuando Bruce niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa, piensa "me gustaría saber si tu barba raspa como lo sentía el otro día".

—Es raro volver a estar solo dos aquí —susurra Bruce, pegándose un golpecito en la sien. 

Clint ríe.

—Sí, mis noches van a ser mucho más aburridas ahora. 

Hay algo brillante en la mirada de Bruce cuando gira la cabeza un milímetro hacia él y le mira de reojo. Le da escalofríos.

—Ya encontrarás algo que hacer para entretenerte.

Se muerde el labio porque, si tiene que ser sincero, esto pinta mucho mejor.


End file.
